Ikimuistoinen vierailu Volterraan
by ennienni
Summary: Edellisestä vierailusta Volterraan on jo viisi vuotta, ja Culleneiden täytyy taas käydä todistamassa, ettei Renesmee ole vaaraksi vampyyreille. Kaikki ei kuitenkaan mene niin kuin ennen, vaan jotain odottamatonta tapahtuu..


**Disclaimer**: Hahmot kuuluvat Meyerille, lainaan niitä enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta. Juoni on oman mielikuvitukseni (tai sen puutteen) tuotetta. _Characters belong to Meyer, I just borrow them and don't get any money for this._

* * *

Pudistin hiljaa päätäni, ja mietin kuinka nopeasti aika olikaan kulunut. Viimeisestä vierailustamme Volterraan oli kulunut jo viisi vuotta, ja jälleen olisi aika tehdä visiitti tuohon karmivaan kaupunkiin.

Ei se kaupunki itsessään minua karminut, vaan ne ihmiset. Tai tarkemmin sanottuna vampyyrit. Molemmilla kerroilla, kun olimme Volterrassa aiemmin käyneet, oli Aro kammottanut minua. Tiesin, että sen teennäisen kohteliaan ulkomuodon alla piili raivoa sen vuoksi, ettemme suostuneet liittymään hänen kaartiinsa ja kateutta siitä, että olimme harvinaisen voimakas heimo, viidellä yhdeksästä oli jokin erikoiskyky.

Kävelin huoneeseeni kaksikerroksisen talon toiseen päähän. Tällä hetkellä asuimme Bemidjissä, Minnesotassa. Tämä oli noin viidentoistatuhannen asukkaan pikkukaupunki. Tämä oli sentään viisi kertaa isompi kuin Forks, mutta silti ihan liian pieni. Olimme alusta asti olleet juorujen kohteena, mutta pikkuhiljaa - vuoden jälkeen - huhut alkoivat laantua. Meidän oli vaikea keksiä peitetarinaa näin isona perheenä, mutta aina se meni läpi. Miksei olisi mennyt? Ihmiset vain olivat joskus niin tyhmiä. Kuullessani muiden keskustelua ajatukseni palautuivat edessä olevaan matkaan.

Huomenna lähtisi lentomme Italiaan. Aluksi lentäisimme Bemidjin pikkulentokentältä Minneapolisiin, jossa vaihtaisimme yksityiskoneeseemme ja lentäisimme Firenzeen. Firenzestä ajaisimme vuokra-autolla Volterraan.

Viettäisimme Volterrassa päivän, jotta Volturit huomaisivat minun olevan täysin kunnossa ja kykenevä säilyttämään salaisuutemme, ja suuntaisimme takaisin kotia kohti.

Alice oli jo ilmoittanut vierailun sujuvan vaikeuksitta, joten hän päätti käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja shoppailla Firenzessä sillä välin, kun me muut vierailisimme Volterrassa. Rosalie oli sanonut menevänsä Alicen seuraksi, joten luonnollisesti myös Jasper ja Emmett joutuisivat shoppailemaan. Se jätti jäljelle meidät viisi. Minä, äiti, isä, Carlisle ja Esme menisimme kunnioittamaan Voltureita läsnäolollamme.

Laitoin huoneeni oven kiinni ja kävelin sängylleni istumaan. Vilkuilin ympärilleni huoneessa ja totesin, että uudelleen sisustaminen alkaisi pian olla paikoillaan. Olin jo kyllästynyt tähän huoneeseen, se oli lapsellinen. Kaipasin jotain elegantimpaa ja aikuismaisempaa. Otin vihon yöpöydältäni ja kirjoitin siihen:

_UUSI SISUSTUS! valkoista, modernia, eleganttia, yksinkertaista_

Samassa kuulin Alicen ilonkiljahduksen. Arvatenkin hän oli juuri nähnyt näyn huoneeni uudelleensisustamisesta, ja oli onnellinen saadessaan tilaisuuden shoppailemiseen. Samassa huoneeni ovelta kuului koputus.

"Alice, kerro pois."

"Voi Nessie, ihanaa, me päästään shoppailemaan!" Ovi lensi auki ja Alice hihkui hyppiessään paikoillaan ja ryntäsi samassa halaamaan minua. Seuraavassa hetkessä Alicen ääni kuuluikin jo käytävästä, kun hän juoksi poispäin. "Esme, Nessien huone sisustetaan uudelleen, aletaan heti suunnittelemaan sitä!"

Huokaisin Alicen innolle ja mutisin itsekseni mennessäni laittamaan oven kiinni. Alice oli jättänyt sen auki juostessaan ulos huoneestani. Sen sijaan, että olisin sulkenut oven päätin käydä keittiössä, nyt kun olin jo valmiiksi ylhäällä. Tajusin, että en ollut syönyt pitkään aikaan, ja minulla alkoi olla nälkä.

Avasin jääkaapin ja tuijotin sisälle. Vaihtoehtoja oli vaikka mitä, mutta päädyin vain ottamaan metripitsan ja lykkäsin sen uuniin. Rakastin sitä ja se oli kaiken lisäksi helppoa laittaa. Täydellinen valinta siis. Otin kaapista kupin, joka täytin kylmällä vedellä ja istuin keittiönpöydän ääreen.

Vaivuin takaisin mietteisiini ja ennen kuin huomasinkaan, piippasi uuni sen merkiksi, että pitsa oli valmis. Nostin pellin pöydälle ja kaivoin lautasen esille. Lastasin siihen muutaman pitsanpalan ja kävelin pöydän ääreen. Aloin syömään ja kuuntelin samalla muiden keskustelua olohuoneessa.

"Esme, meidän on pakko mennä Minneapolisiin ostoksille Italian matkan jälkeen. Tässä tuppukylässä ei ole kunnon kauppoja, eikä Nessien huonetta todellakaan sisusteta millään kirpputorikamalla!" Yllätys yllätys Alice oli äänessä. Pystyin hyvin kuvittelemaan kuinka hän pyöritteli silmiään puhuessaan kirpputorista.

Syötyäni nostin jäljelle jääneet pitsanpalat jääkaappiin ja päätin mennä nukkumaan. Vaikka kello lähentelikin vasta kymmentä, päätin, että ennemmin nukkuisin kuin miettisin turhia asioita.

Mietin missä vaiheessa aika oli kulunut näin nopeasti. Viimeiset hieman reilut kaksitoista tuntia olivat kuluneet yhdessä hujauksessa. Yhtäkkiä olimme autossa matkalla Firenzestä Volterraan, en tajunnut kuinka tuo koko matka oli kulunut noin äkkiä.

Astuimme ovista sisään Volterran linnaan. Se ei koskaan lakannut karmimasta minua, vaikka sisustus olikin loppujen lopuksi aika viihtyisä. Linna vain oli niin kolkko, juuri sellainen, jossa olettaisi vampyyrien asuvan.

Vastaanottotiskin takana oleva nainen tervehti meitä hymyillen. Mietin kuinka _ihminen_ pystyi työskentelemään tällaisessa paikassa kammoamatta täällä asuvia vampyyrejä, varsinkin jos tiesi heistä totuuden. Luultavasti tuo nainen vain halusi vampyyriksi ja elätteli toiveita, että hänet jonain päivänä muutettaisiin vampyyriksi - turhia toiveita, jos suoraan sanotaan. Jonain päivänä hänkin olisi vain yksi ihminen kaikkien niiden joukossa, jotka olivat kuolleet tässä linnassa.

Raskaat puuovet avautuivat ja meidät ohjattiin suureen saliin. Tai torniin, ihan miten vaan. Toisessa päässä salia oli kolme isoa tuolia, ja keskimmäisellä tuolilla istunut mies - tai vampyyri, Aro - nousi seisomaan ja lähti kävelemään meitä kohti. Hän taputti käsiään innoissaan yhteen ja väänsi kasvoilleen iloisen - ja teennäisen - hymyn tervehtiessään meitä.

"Rakkaat ystävät, pitkästä aikaa. Carlisle, oletan että teille kuuluu vain kaikkea hyvää?"

Koska keskustelu tulisi luultavasti olemaan täynnä teennäisiä kohteliaisuuksia, päätin katsella ympärilleni. Käänsin katseeni ensiksi Marcukseen, joka näytti tylsistyneeltä, yllätys. Caius taas näytti vihaiselta, luultavasti hän oli kyllästynyt tähän tekopirteään paskaan ja halusi toimintaa. Harmi vain, sitä ei tällä vierailulla tulisi olemaan, ainakaan meidän kanssamme. Katseeni vaelsi sivummalle ohittaen Demetrin ja Felixin ja päättyen lopulta noitakaksosiin, Janeen ja Aleciin.

Jane tuijotti murhaavasti ja aluksi ajattelin tuijotuksen olevan kohdistunut minuun, kunnes tajusin äidin virnistävän Janelle. Raukka näköjään ei ottanut uskoakseen, että hänen kykynsä ei toiminut äitiin.

Käänsin katseeni Aleciin ja hänen kasvoilleen nousi virnistys, jota seurasi _silmänisku_! Mulkaisin häntä ja päätin jättää hänet omaan arvoonsa.

Hetkeä myöhemmin annoin kuitenkin mieleni vaeltaa Aleciin ja aloin miettimään asiaa. Jos totta puhutaan, Alec oli itse asiassa hyvännäköinen. Hänellä oli komeat kasvot - kaikilla vampyyreillä oli - mutta Alecin kasvoissa oli jotain, mitä muiden kasvoissa ei ollut, niissä oli jotain erityistä viehätysvoimaa ja ilman epäilytäkään voin sanoa, että Alec on komein vampyyri, jonka olen koskaan nähnyt. Tummat hiukset kehystivät kalpeita kasvoja. Leikkaus oli muodikas, ja sopi hänelle hyvin. Punaiset silmät olivat kirkkaat ja läpitunkevat. Niihin silmiin olisi helppo hukkua.

Huomasin jääneeni kiinni tuijotuksestani, kun toinen noista punaisista silmistä sulkeutui ja avautui saman tien. Pyöräytin vain silmiäni hänelle ja otin kasvoilleni välinpitämättömän ilmeen. Hetken päästä kuulin naurua, ja sivusilmälläni näin naurun tulevan tuosta jumalaisen komeasta vampyyristä. Tunsin jonkun tökkäävän kyynärpäällä kylkeäni, ja käännyin katsomaan isää. Hän vain napautti otsaansa ja tajusin hänen lukeneen ajatuksiani. Mulkaisin häntä ja kiinnitin huomioni Carlislen ja Aron keskusteluun, joka näytti lähenevän loppuaan. Ilmeisesti kohteliaisuuksista oli päästy eroon.

"Kaikki on siis sujunut hyvin, eikä mitään ongelmia ole ollut?"

"Voin vakuuttaa, että Renesmeellä on erittäin hyvä kontrolli, eikä hän ole koskaan juonut ihmisverta. Hän pystyy olemaan ihmisten seurassa, eikä koskaan ole vahingoittanut näitä. Ei ole myöskään esiintynyt pienintäkään epäilystä, että Renesmee voisi paljastaa meidät ihmisille", Carlisle vakuutti Arolle, joka näytti tyytyvän tähän.

"Voitte poistua ulkopuolelle odottamaan, pyydämme teidät hetken päästä takaisin tänne", ovet avattiin ja meidän ohjattiin aulaan. Istuin tuolille, joka oli kauimpana puuovista ja pian perheeni istui ympärilleni. Huomasin isän nyökkäävän pienesti ja katsovan Carlisleen, joten tajusin, että heillä täytyi olla keskustelu meneillään. Luultavasti Voltureita koskien, koska mitään ei puhuttu ääneen.

Nostin käteni isän kasvoille ja välitin mielikuvan, jonka olin äsken nähnyt, Carlisle ajattelee Voltureita ja isä nyökkää. Ajatuksessa oli kysyvä sävy ja isä nyökkäsi minulle, joten arvasin olleeni oikeassa.

Raskas puuovi avautui ja Felix viittoi meitä astumaan takaisin saliin.

"Pienen keskustelun jälkeen päätimme viettää tämän päivän hieman erilailla, kuin aiemmilla kerroilla. Renesmee viettää päivän yhden kaartimme jäsenen kanssa, ja hänen käytöstään tarkkaillaan. Jos mitään aihetta huoleen ei ole, voitte sen jälkeen poistua", Aro ilmoitti rasittavalla äänellään.

Hienoa, kenenkähän älypään kanssa joutuisin tämän päivän viettämään. Ei minulla tietenkään mitään olisi sitä vastaan, että viettäisin erään bruneten kanssa hieman enemmänkin aikaa, vaikka hän ärsyttävä olikin. Myös Felix oli komea, ja olin varma, että tulisin viihtymään hänen kanssaan. Jos taas joutuisin olemaan koko päivän Janen kanssa - tuon nokkavan ja ylimielisen pikkublondin - olin varma, että hermoni pettäisivät ennen pitkää.

"Rakas Renesmee, Alec esittelee sinulle rakasta kaupunkiamme Volterraa", Aro ilmoitti hykerrellen.

Pidin ilmeeni kasvoni tyyninä, mutta mielessäni iloitsin, sillä saisin viettää koko päivän Alecin kanssa kahdestaan! Sitten aloin miettimään, mitä me oikein tekisimme, kiertelisimme ympäri kaupunkia koko päivän? No, sen näkisi sitten.

"No, mennäänkö?" kuulin vierestäni sametinpehmeän - ja erittäin **seksikkään**! - äänen.

Nostin käteni äidin kasvoille, sillä tiesin hänen olevan huolissaan ja kerroin, ettei ollut mitään hätää, kaikki kyllä menisi hyvin. "Heippa" sanoin perheelleni ja poistuin salista Alecin perässä. Tästä päivästä tulisi mielenkiintoinen.

Kävelin Alecin perässä hänen esitellessä kaupunkiaan. Totta puhuen kaikki huomioni kiinnittyi hänen olemukseensa, ei puheisiin. Minua alkoi kyllästyttää Volterran historia, joten päätin avata suuni.

"Voidaanko pysähtyä johonkin kuppilaan niin voin syödä?" kysyin keskeyttäen Alecin lauseen. Ei sillä, että se minua kiinnostaisi, koska Alecin puheet eivät tällä hetkellä kiinnostaneet minua pätkääkään.

"Kuinkas sitä pikku prinsessa nyt noin kärttyisellä päällä on?" Alec vastasi kysymykseeni kysymyksellä ja virnisti samalla. Kenellekään ei pitäisi suoda tuollaista virnistystä.

"Voi kuule, mielenkiinto hipoo pilviä ja mieliala on samalla tasolla", näpäytin. En jaksanut kuunnella piikittelyjä, vaikka ne tulisivatkin jumalaisen olennon suusta.

"No ei väkisin", kuului vastaus samalla, kun Alec alkoi kävellä jotain pikkukahvilaa kohti.

Astuimme sisään kahvilaan, jonka nimi oli Sogno, oikeasti kuka antaa kahvilalleen nimeksi _unelma_? Sisältä paikka oli kuitenkin viihtyisä. Kävelimme tiskille ja mietin mitä söisin tällä kertaa. Nappasin käteeni sämpylän ja vesipullon ja maksoin ne. Tiskin takana oleva mies hymyili ja toivotti hyvää ruokahalua. Totesin vain "Grazie", ja istahdin takanurkassa olevaan pöytään.

Alec käveli perässäni ja istuutui, näyttäen suoraan sanottuna vittuuntuneelta. Päätin härnätä häntä hiukan, eipä tässä parempaakaan tekemistä ollut.

"Mikäs pikkuenkelin kasvot noin ilkeiksi vääntää?"

"Voi kuule, älä vaivaa sillä päätäsi prinsessa."

Aloin oikeasti tulla vihaiseksi, en pitänyt siitä, että melkein tuntematon ihminen - olkoonkin kuinka hyvän näköinen tahansa - sanoi minua prinsessaksi, koska vihasin sitä sanaa.

"Sinuna pitäisin tuon kauniin pikku naamasi nyt ummessa."

Alec näytti hämmästyneeltä, ennen kuin kasvoille tuli välinpitämätön ilme. Ei kai odottanut, että tällainen pikkutyttö uhkailisi häntä, vielä hänen omassa kaupungissaan. Hetken päästä hänen kasvoilleen levisi kuitenkin pahaa enteilevä virnistys. En välittänyt virnistyksen sävystä, sillä paloin halusta tietää, miksi tuo virnistys oli levinnyt hänen kasvoilleen.

"Kuule tiedätkös, on aika kivaa vaihtelua, että kerrankaan naiset eivät juokse perässäni. Mutta veikkaanpa ettei tuo 'esitän vaikeasti tavoiteltavaa' -imagosi kauaa kestä. Tästä tuli juuri erittäin mielenkiintoista, kukapa minua pystyisi vastustamaan?" Ja silmänisku päälle.

Hivelihän tuo itsetuntoani aika paljon. Olin juuri aiemmin katsellut kuinka hyvännäköinen hän on, ja nyt hän saattaisi olla kiinnostunut minusta. Mutta tuo saattaisi oli mutta, joten päätin jättää sen asian sikseen ja hieman pienentää hänen egoaan.

"Hei onko silmässäsi jotain vikaa, kun se koko ajan räpsyy?" kysyin muka huolestuneella äänellä, josta kuulsi iva läpi.

"Voi rakkaani, kyllä tuo iva pian muuttuu ihailuksi." Ja jälleen uusi silmänisku. Vau, täytyy antaa tunnustusta siitä, että itseluottamus ainakin on kohdillaan.

Sain sämpyläni syötyä ja nousin pöydästä sanomatta sanaakaan. Vein roskat roskiin ja lähdin kävelemään kahvilasta ulos sanoen "Ciao!" ennen ovelle saapumistani.

Hetken päästä enemmänkin vaistosin, kun kuulin Alecin perässäni. Käännyin ympäri ja kysyin eikö täällä missään ollut puistoja. Alec lähti sanaakaan sanomatta kävelemään vasemmalle ja mutkittelemaan kujilla.

Hetken päästä unohdin kahvilassa tapahtuneen sananvaihtomme, sillä ihailin tätä ympäristöä. Vaikka kuljimmekin kapealla kujalla korkeiden talojen välissä, oli tällä ympäristöllä oma viehätyksensä. Ymmärsin hyvin miksi Volturit viihtyivät tässä kaupungissa, vaikkeivät he paljon linnastaan poistuneetkaan. Täällä näytti siltä, kuin olisin palannut ajassa sata vuotta taaksepäin, kaikki oli rauhallista ja kaunista, eikä missään ollut kaupungin melskettä tai autoja. Pystyin hyvin kuvittelemaan hevosen vetämässä vaunuja, joissa nuori nainen istui muhkeassa hameessaan hattu päässä ja päivänvarjo kädessään.

Saavuimme pienen puiston eteen ja astuin kaaren alta päästäkseni puistoon. Vaeltelin ympäriinsä ja Alec käveli perässäni. Viimein istahdin ruohikolle puun juureen, pienen lammen lähettyville. Tammi kaartui korkealle ylleni ja nojasin selkääni sen runkoa vasten. Suljin silmäni ja kuuntelin ympäristön ääniä, kunnes kuulin viereltäni turhautuneen huokauksen. Avasin silmäni ja käänsin katseeni Alecia kohti.

"Mikäs kultakutria vaivaa?" sanoin Alecille ja aloin miettiä, kuinka Aro oli tullut päätökseen, että juuri Alec esittelisi minulle kaupunkia. Ainakaan Alecin idea se ei ollut ollut, siitä olin varma.

"No miten olisi, että täällä on aika tylsää?" kuului vastaus. Mikäs siihen nyt oli mennyt, kun mitään kuittia ei tullutkaan takaisin.

Katsoin Alecia kasvoihin ja hän näytti oikeasti surulliselta ja turhautuneelta.

Sillä hetkellä päätin ottaa tästä päivästä kaiken irti. Lähtisin tänään kotiin, enkä näkisi ketään Volterran asukasta ainakaan viiteen vuoteen, luultavasti pidempään aikaan, sillä heillä ei ollut mitään syytä vaatia näitä tarkastuskäyntejä enää, olinhan täysikasvuinen ja täydellisen kykenevä hallitsemaan itseni.

"Hymyä huuleen", sanoin ja kumarruin eteenpäin nostaakseni Alecin leukaa ylöspäin. Kun kohtasin hänen katseensa, iskin silmää ja aloin tuumasta toimeen.

Painoin huuleni varovasti Alecin huulia vasten ja kiedoin käteni hänen kaulansa ympärille. Pienen alkushokin jälkeen Alec vastasi suudelmaan, kietoi kätensä vyötäröni ympärille ja veti minut itseään vasten.

Alec kaatui maahan selälleen ja minä kaaduin hänen päälleen. Suudelmamme ei katkennut ja Alec tiukensi käsiensä otetta vyötärölläni, vetäen minut lähemmäksi.

Muutaman minuutin jälkeen vetäydyin taaksepäin, ja menin istualleni. Aleckin nousi istumaan.

"Mistäs hyvästä tuo oli?" hän kysyi virnistäen.

Täytyy myöntää, että tuo virnistys oli ihana, ja se aiheutti sydämelleni muutaman ylimääräisen lyönnin.

"Päätin antaa mennä. Kerranhan tässä vain eletään, vaikka ikuisesti elettäisiinkin", sanoin ilkikurisesti.

"No eiköhän sitten pistetä töpinäksi", kuului vastaus, ja huomasin Alecilla pilkettä silmäkulmassa.

Ennen kuin tajusinkaan - ja hei, minulla on vampyyrin refleksit, joten se oli _todella_ nopeasti - Alec kaatoi minut selälleni maahan ja vangitsi suuni omallaan. Raotin suutani ja kielemme kohtasivat.

Alec teki omaa tutkimusmatkaansa suuhuni ja minä puolestani tein saman hänen suuhunsa.

Yhtäkkiä kuulin viereltämme hihitystä. Erotin huulemme, ja kurkistin Alecin olan yli vain nähdäkseni blondin teinitytön, joka oli pukeutunut ei-niin-peittäviin vaatteisiin. Mulkoilin tuota häiriötekijää.

Alec käänsi päänsä nähdäkseen mitä mulkoilin ja murahti huomatessaan katseeni kohteen. "Häivy", kuului vihainen käsky hänen suustaan. Tyttö ottikin jalat alleen kohtuullisen nopeasti.

"Miten olisi jokin hieman yksityisempi paikka?" kuului matala ääni korvani juuresta.

Pystyin vain nyökkäämään vastaukseksi ja Alec nosti minut käsivarsilleen lähtien kävelemään poispäin tulosuunnastamme.

Heti, kun olimme päässeet puiden suojaan, Alec nopeutti vauhtinsa epäinhimilliseksi ja samassa olimme puiden reunustamalla pienellä aukiolla.

En kerinnyt huomioida ympäristöä sen tarkemmin, sillä Alec istui maahan pitäen minua yhä sylissään ja painoi kylmät huulensa omilleni. Muutin asentoani niin, että istuin hajareisin hänen sylissään.

Tiesin Alecin nauttivan tästä yhtä paljon kuin minäkin, joten päätin hieman kiusoitella häntä. Erotin huulemme ja yritin nousta seisomaan, mutten onnistunut, sillä Alec piti yhä käsiään vyötäröni ympärillä, ja hänen pihtiotteensa oli pitävä.

"Ei liikaa makeaa mahan täydeltä", sanoin ja naurahdin.

Samassa olin selälläni maassa ja Alec makasi päälläni. "Mitä jos makeannälkäni ei ole vielä tyydytetty?" hän kysyi ollen leikissä mukana.

"No eiköhän se tilanne saada korjattua", vastasin suudelmien lomassa.

Muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin makasimme alastomina maassa. Alecin käsi oli vartaloni ympärillä ja olin käpertynyt hänen rintaansa vasten. Vaatteemme lojuivat maassa ympärillämme, osa riekaleina, osa ehjinä. Naurahdin muistaessani kuinka nopeasti vaatteet olivat kadonneet päältämme.

Voin epäilyksettä todeta, että viimeiset pari tuntia ovat elämäni onnellisimmat. En kuvitellut menettäväni neitsyyttäni sillä tavalla, mutta en kyllä valitakaan.

Nostin päätäni ja painoin suukon Alecin huulille. Samassa aurinko pilkahti esiin pilvien lomasta saaden Alecin ihon kimaltelemaan timanttien lailla. Tuo kuva piirtyisi muistiini ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Se vain oli niin kaunista.

Oma ihoni kimalteli auringossa huomattavasti vähemmän kuin vampyyrien, joten pystyin liikkumaan ulkona auringonpaisteella. Vaikka kimaltelu ei ollutkaan yhtä voimakasta, tanssi minunkin ihollani valonsäteitä, ja vaikka itse sanonkin - se oli kaunis näky.

"Mitäköhän kello on?" sanoin lähinnä itselleni, tarkoittamatta puhua niin lujaa, että Alec kuulisi.

"Mitä me sillä tiedolla teemme?" kuului ilkikurinen ääni jostain pääni yläpuolelta.

"No, äiti ja isä saattavat huolestua, jos minua ei ala kuulua sinne iltaan mennessä", vastasin miettien millaisen kohtauksen äiti saisi. Hän oli muutenkin ihan liian ylisuojeleva, puhumattakaan siitä, että olisin _kadonnut_ _Volterraan erään kaartilaisen kanssa_. Äiti ei ehkä kehtaisi sanoa mitään linnassa, mutta saisin todellakin kuulla kunniani heti, kun olisimme saapuneet kotiin.

"No, alkaa hämärtyä, joten olettaisin, että on ilta", Alec vastasi ja suukotti päälakeani. "Mutta minä en ainakaan haluaisi lähteä vielä. Tässä on mukava olla."

Olin samaa mieltä, en todellakaan halunnut lähteä tästä mihinkään, voisin jäädä Alecin syleilyyn vaikka kuinka pitkäksi aikaa.

Asia unohtui , kun vain nautimme toistemme seurasta, mutta lopulta otin sen esille. Nousin ylös ja aloin pukea vaatteita päälleni - ja siinä muuten sainkin käyttää luovuuttani, koska osa vaatteistani oli käyttökelvottomia.

"Alec, meidän täytyy palata linnaan."

Kuulin huokauksen ja sen jälkeen sanat "Hyvä on."

Nautin suunnattomasti Alecin läsnäolosta, ja ajatus, etten näkisi häntä ainakaan viiteen vuoteen ei ollut mukava. Minusta tuntui, että välitin hänestä, en vain tiennyt kuinka paljon, enkä todellakaan tiennyt kuinka olisin sanonut sen hänelle. Onneksi se ongelma ratkesi.

"Renesmee, minä taidan pitää sinusta."

"Niin minäkin sinusta."

Kävelin Alecin luokse ja painoin suudelman hänen huulilleen. Kylmä ja kuuma vastakkain. Jää ja tuli. Alecin kylmät ja kovat huulet olivat vaativat omillani ja suudelmamme muuttui rajummaksi, vaativammaksi.

"Hmm, ehkä meidän pitäisi lopettaa tähän, etteivät loputkin vaatteeni mene rikki, nyt sentään näytän edes hieman säädylliseltä", sanoin hymyillen ja vedin huuleni erilleen Alecin omista, jättäen muutaman sentin tilaa kasvojemme väliin. "Ja meillä on vielä paluumatka linnaan. Saamme olla sen kahdestaan, ja nauttia toistemme seurasta."

Alec tarttui käteeni ja lähdimme kävelemään pois aukiolta. Käännyin vielä viimeisen kerran katsomaan taakseni, ja katsoin tarkasti aukiota painaakseni muistiini millainen paikka se oli. Olihan siellä tapahtunut yksi elämäni tärkeimmistä tapahtumista.

Koko paluumatkan me juttelimme, kerroimme toisillemme itsestämme. Me kävelimme kiertotietä, kumpikaan ei halunnut palata linnaan aivan vielä. Jossain vaiheessa Alec oli kietonut toisen kätensä vyötäröni ympärille, omistavasti. Vartalomme sopivat täydellisesti yhteen kulkiessamme kylki kyljessä. Tuntui kuin meidät olisi luotu toisiamme varten.

Viimein saimme linnan näkyviimme ja käännyimme katsomaan toisiamme. Vaihdoimme viimeisen suudelman ja Alecin ääni kuului suloisena korvassani.

"Tiesin, että oli hyvä idea viedä sinut tälle kaupunkikierrokselle."

* * *

Jälkeenpäin katsottuna olen yllättävän tyytyväinen tähän :-o


End file.
